


Risks

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is gay deep down, I Don't Even Know, Kensei is a shop owner, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei took risks all the time. Fighting in the ring was a risk in and of itself. He wasn't ready for another risk so why was he allowing this shop keeper to persuade him?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Risks

The roaring cheers were deafening as Shuhei slipped under the ropes of the ring and left it all behind as he stepped out of the lights and into the locker room. Another win, another well paid day. But that came with aching pains and a body littered with injuries alike. And for what? As much as Shuhei liked a good fight, this just wasn't worth it anymore. The money that came from it was always a given blessing but that didn't justify the injuries he received. Worse, unlike the other fighters, Hisagi seemed to receive more pain than any other fighter. After all, he was known in the wrestling world for rarely using defensive moves. Skilled as he may be, even he had his flaws. And his flaws were seemingly creeping upon him. 

  
He almost felt guilty for all the trouble he put his medical team into. But night after night, they always put him back together and filled him with painkillers that only lasted for so long.  
  
Even though he was a winner, he didn’t feel like one as he changed into jeans, a plain shirt, and a black jacket, which he threw the hood of it over his head. Stepping out through the back door of the arena, he walked briskly through various alleyways before he spotted a familiar store sign. Flashing obnoxiously, the sign merely stated. “Fresh produce.” It was a locally owned business and seeing as it was the closest grocery to his studio, Shuhei often would go there. The major plus was that it was open late. Same time he usually finished his matches.  
  
“Oi, kid.” A voice belonging to the store owner broke Shuhei’s wandering thoughts and also brought to his attention the fact he was just standing in the middle of the street. “You coming in or not?”  
  
“.....I don’t need to buy anything.” Shuhei grumbled, eyes looking on the man. He had yet to find out his name, and he was satisfied with not knowing. It’s easier breaking connections with nameless people. Made a breakaway easier whenever he needed to escape the hardships of being him.  
  
“Bullshit. With that banged-up face of yours, I figure you could at least use a drink. Got a sale on beer, y’know.” The shop owner chuckled and loosely crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“....I’m under 21.” Shuhei’s face blanked. “Is this your way of trying to determine my age?”  
  
“Heh, I’m that easy to read huh? You think at my age I’d be better at this.” The store owner laughed, face in a full grin.  
  
“.....I’m 19.” Shuhei remarked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “Your turn. Age?” Why he was even entertaining this conversation still, he had no idea, but heck why not? He’d probably get a kick out of this later.  
  
“Turned 30 this year.” He snickered as he spoke, looking at the look of surprise that flashed across the brat’s youthful expression. “Surprised? Everyone always is. Has to do with the grey hair, y’know.”  
  
“Well, everyone assumes I’m older as well.”  
  
“Guess we’re a match made in heaven.” Kensei taunted.  
  
“We’re not. Match would imply we’re a thing. You don’t even know my name. So, again….we’re not.”  
  
The store owner broke into another grin. “Well we could change some of that, couldn’t we? Name's Kensei.”  
  
“....” The teenager was dead silent, even as his tongue poked out to run along his bottom lip, making the small cut on his lip sting from irritation.  
  
“Well, I haven’t got all day kid. Standing out here and looking all pretty for yours truly isn’t really my thing.”  
  
“Kazeshini.” Shuhei finally bit out, only to watch as Kensei shook his head slightly.  
  
“Nah, I meant your real name. Not the name that those crowds always shout for you.”  
  
“...Shuhei.”  
  
Kensei’s eyes brightened in approval and he motioned with his hand for the teenager to come on into his store. “Good, now then..hurry up and get your bloody ass inside so I can badger you some more.”  
  
“You work in sales and customer service. Shouldn’t you of all people know that isn’t a good sales pitch?”  
  
“I work in a cruddy part of town and most of my customers dabble in business the general public would frown upon. I find being blunt works better than kissin’ ass.” Kensei barked right back and grinned in triumph when the fighter finally sighed and stepped inside. Following directly behind, the store owner slid behind customer service and watched as Shuhei moped about, looking like a washed-up punk kid who had a brush with a strand of emo-ness.  
  
“You’re….weird. I don’t get you.” Shuhei finally choked out, unsure just where to look. At least he knew to look away from Kensei.  
  
“Yeah, what don’t you get?”  
  
“You see me at most 3 times a week for a handful of minutes. And yet you address me like we’re close. You barely know me and vise versa.” Shuhei scoffed, looked down on the store owner. Lashing out was his style when he felt backed into a corner.  
  
“You’re not the sort to take risks, are you?” Kensei finally cut in, breaking Shuhei’s train of thought and at least for the time being kept the boy’s frustrations at bay by confusing him further.  
  
“I take risks every day in the ring.” Shuhei snapped only for his eyes to widen when Kensei slapped a paper down and scratched something out onto it before shoving it in the brat’s face. “Here. If you text me, maybe then you can take another risk and get to know me.”  
  
“Why would I-”  
  
“Because you look like you need a pick me up, and getting to know me might just do the trick.”  
  
“Has anyone told you that you’re cocky?” Shuhei huffed in disbelief and finally locked his eyes with Kensei’s. He didn’t really understand why he did, but he took the piece of paper nonetheless.  
  
“Many have.”  
  
“Well, maybe you should listen to them for a change.” Shuhei grumbled.  
  
“Heh, maybe. But you gotta admit that being cocky got you to take my number.” Kensei laughed softly.  
  
“...I’ll burn it.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Shuhei huffed at that and stormed out, leaving the grinning shopkeeper behind. _He really was going to burn that damn paper!_ He growled and grabbed the paper, crumpling it in his fist only to pause once more in the street, eyeing the numbers.  
  
 _Fuck...maybe he should just take a risk and do it. Just hold onto the paper at least…_ _  
__  
_Hating himself and feeling gitty all over, Shuhei grabbed his phone and slowly punched the phone digits one by one into his contacts. With that, he pushed save.  
  
Just...what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
